Pups in the Magical World 2 (Part 9) Truck Rescue Attempt
Recap from last part: The group met up with most of the fun-swept friends and told them that they found their friends. Rosie and the Pups go to find Rainbow, who's with Judith, while the others show where the storage is. When they find Rainbow, she soon sees the error of her ways and decides to get back to being loyal. Then they all go back to the warehouse because the Smuggling Pinchers are about to leave. Leap of Courage (The group soon makes it to the warehouse) (They make to a window and seea large truck with a yellow tarp over it; it has a trailer hitched to the back of it) (Myron is pacing in front of the truck) Judith: *quietly* Is that them? (Rainbow gets a angry look on her face) Rainbow: That's them. Charmy: I'd recognize that chubby guy anywhere. He doesn't know you should never EVER swat a bee! Pups: Shh! Charmy: *quietly* Oh, sorry. Rainbow: *quietly* Finally.... Now I can stomp and kick you both until you... you..... until my hooves get tired. (The others look at her) What? It's the only appropriate thing I could say.... The rest is sooo repulsive it's 20% less cooler than 0%. Judith: Why is Rainbow madder than the rest of you? Pinkie Pie: *Whispers* Because those two almost killed Applejack, one of Rainbow, Fluttershy, and my best friends. She's won't forgive them for what they did to her and vows to get revenge which will ironically stop them from doing their bad deeds. (Inside, Damien opens the big door) Damien: All right, Myron. They're all loaded up and the truck's ready to go. Myron: Finally! The boss is waiting for us at the docks! (Dagger jumps in the front seat and Myron and Damien get in) Chase: "The docks"? Judith? Is the sea nearby here? Judith: A bit of a drive, but yes. Why? Chase: They're going to use a boat and go far away. (The truck begins to move) Moonlight Rose: They must've put our friends in there. Maragold: We gotta stop them... but how? (Judith takes a deep breath and jumps) Judith: Geronimo! Rainbow: Judith! (Judith lands on the top of the yellow tarp) (The truck leaves a smoke cloud behind that causes the others to cough) (The smoke clears up) Zuma: Did you see how she jumps like that? Skye: Yeah, it was very brave! Charmy: Forget that! We gotta catch up! Fluttershy: But how do we catch up with them? Not all of us can fly and it's the fastest and best way to do so. Truck Chase Rainbow: I got an idea! (She flies up and circles around a cloud several times) Lilac, lasso! Lilac: Got it partner! Arf! (Her lasso comes out and she lassos the clouds down) Rainbow: Now we can fly like the wind! Skye: Wings! *Ruff* (Her wings appear) Let's all take to the sky! (The none-flyers and Fluttershy hop on the cloud) (Rocky ties 3 ropes to the lasso) (Charmy, Skye, and Rainbow grab the ropes and fly) (The cloud flies with them) Rocky: Using clouds, flyers, and lassos as a flying carriage! That's what I call re-using! (The truck continues to drive until it reaches the outside of the amusement park) (Judith slowly crawls over the tarp towards the backside of the truck) (At the edge of the park, Judith's Mom is relaxing underneath a tree) (The truck drives by and splashes mud on her) Judith's Mom: Hey! Slow down! There are kids and senior citizens around here! (She sees Judith on top of the truck) Wait a minute. *Gasps* Judith! (She runs over to the horse caretaker, who has a white mare ready for a show) (She hops on the white mare's back) I need to borrow her! I get her back for the next show! Hah! Horse: *neighs* (Judith's mom rides the horse after the truck) Horse Caretaker: Hey! Wait! You're an acrobat, not an Equestian! Judith's Mom: *calls out* That's what I was before the acrobat! (Meanwhile, Charmy and Skye start to get tired) Charmy: I'm.... getting tired... We'll never catch them! Skye: Come on, Charmy! Do it for Cream! She's counting on you! Charmy: I do anything for her! And Cheese! I promised her I get her Chao back! (For a second, Skye's chest glows pink) Skye: It happened again! Charmy: We'll catch them! Speed it up! Skye: I'm at full fuel! Rainbow: "Speed" is my middle name! Pinkie Pie: I thought you told me your middle name was "Antionette". Rainbow: Don't call me that!! Pinkie: Okie Dokie, Antionette! (Rainbow starts to fly faster) Damien's Pursuit (The truck reaches a cliff road with a big drop below) (Inside, Myron is munching on a sandwich) Myron: It's going to be great to get back to civilization! Damien: I have to agree with you, Myron. I can feel that hot tub's warm soak now... Myron: Well, we'll be in hot water if-- (He looks at the side window and sees Judith climbing down the tarp to the back of the truck) Ptew! (He spits his sandwich out) A thief! There's a girl on the truck! She'll steal our meal-tickets! Get rid of her! Damien: Me? Myron: Yes you! Remember!? I'm the brains and you're the big dumb one who does all the dangerous stuff! Damien: You're right. Besides, you'd fall out the minute you'd step on. Take the wheel! (He climbs out and clings onto the side of the truck) (Myron slides over and grabs the wheel) Myron: But I'm not good at driving trucks! (Dagger starts to get worried) (Damien slides along the side of the truck) (Judith has made it to the opening on the side) (She unties the ropes holding the tarp by the backside) (She then climbs in) Free as a Bird (or a Chao) (Judith walks over to the cages) Lil' Leah: It's a two-legged! Judith: I'm here to save you! (They all look at her) (She approaches the cage with Cheese inside) (He tilts his head slightly to the left) Cheese: Chao? Judith: Hang on. I'll get you guys outta here. (She pulls a booby pin out of her hair and begins picking at the lock on Cheese's cage) Lil' Leah: Oh sure, it's always done in movies and it usually works.... Tails: You don't have faith in anyone do you? Lil' Leah: I have faith in some, but not you. And I'm not breaking out myself again. Then I won't get a shackle and chains on my right ankle, or leg in my case since I don't have ankles. Tails: Don't remind me of it. It's kinda tight and it hurts. (Judith unlocks the lock and opens the cage) (She picks up Cheese and places him in her backpack) Judith: Don't worry. You're safe now. (Suddenly, Damien enters the inside) (Some of others look fearful) Damien: I don't take kindly to people who steal from me. Judith: And I don't take kindly to anyone who mistreats creatures like this! (Damien approaches her) (But she jumps over his head and does a backflip onto the trailer) (Damien walks over) Damien: This should teach you a lesson! (He removes the trailer hitch and the trailer is disconnected) Good luck, girly! *laughs evilly* (The truck drives away as the trailer moves backwards) Judith: Don't worry, I won't let you get hurt. Cheese: *fearfully* Chao.... (Judith's Mom sees the trailer and directs the horse to the side) (She sees Judith on the side) Judith's Mom: Judith! Judith: Mommy! (Judith's Mom directs the horse around) Judith's Mom: Hyah! Horse: *neighs* (It runs after the trailer) Fluttershy's Flight of Faith (Rainbow notices Judith on the trailer) Rainbow: Oh no! Judith! (She flies after the trailer) (Charmy and Skye are forced to fly with her) Skye: She's stuck on the trailer, and she has Cheese with her! Charmy: Cheese as in the Chao or Cheese as in "Cheese Cheese". Skye: The Chao! Charmy: Cheese is in trouble too! His wing is hurt! He can't fly! (The trailer stops and Judith hangs on the side with the big drop below) Judith: Help me! Cheese: Chaaaooo!! Rainbow: I-I can't make fly fast enough! (Judith's Mom makes it over) Judith's Mom: Whoa, girl, whoa. (The horse stops and she gets off) Hang on, sweetheart! Judith: I AM hanging! Rainbow: I-I won't make it in time! (Fluttershy closes her eyes full of fear and worry) (When she opens them, they are filled with courage and determination) (She places Milli and Geo on Penelope's back) Fluttershy: Hold on to them. Penelope: Huh? (Fluttershy suddenly flies downward, fast, towards Judith) Charmy: Whoa, that's fast. (Suddenly, Fluttershy flies so fast, a bright light suddenly appears in front of her) (Judith can't hold on anymore and begins to fall) Judith: AAAAAAHH!!! Judith's Mom: JUDITH! (Fluttershy flies so fast towards her....) (BOOM!) (A big yellow/pink light appears behind her) Rainbow: WHOA!! It's a Sonic Flutter-Boom! (Fluttershy reaches Judith and grabs her hoodie by her mouth and begins flying upward) (She soons flies up to the top of the cliff and places Judith down) (Judith's Mom runs over and hugs her) (The other make it down) Judith's Mom: Oh, Judith. I thought I'd lost you. You were so brave. Rainbow: Judith, you're okay! (The others cheer) Great work, Fluttershy. I'm proud of you. And that Sonic Flutter-Boom was so awesome! (Fluttershy smiles and blushes) (Cheese pops out of Judith's backpack) Cheese: Chao? Charmy: Cheese! You're all right. (He picks Cheese up) Oh, your wing still hurts. Fluttershy: We can fix that. (Milli jumps on her back) (She reaches into Fluttershy's saddle bag and pulls out the string with 4 unicorn tears on it) (She removes a tear from it) (Charmy flies over to her) (Milli places the tear on Cheese's injured wing) (The tear soaks in and his wing heals) (Cheese flies up) Cheese: *Happily* Chao! Chao-chao-chao-chao-chao-chao! Charmy: He said "Yay! Thank-you-thank-you-thank-you!" (Judith's Mom looks at all of them) Judith's Mom: I thought I was dreaming, but you're all real. You're actually-- Rainbow: Failures... Judith: What? Don't say that! Rainbow: This is my fault! Judith's Mom: Don't give up. Chase: Yeah! We have to get to the sea docks! That's where they're heading! Rainbow: Right! Let's go! (The non-flyers and Cheese walk over to the cloud) (Rainbow, Skye, Fluttershy, and Charmy all fly the cloud) Judith: Come on, mom! (She climbs on the horse's back and her mom climbs on) Judith's Mom: Did that puppy just talk? Judith: Yes, now go. Judith's Mom: Hyah! Horse: *neighs* (They all head down the road towards the sea) {To Be Continued} (click here for next part) Category:Crossovers Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Parts Category:Crossover Movies Category:Pokemon Crossovers Category:Sequels